


Asking The Question (In The Right Way)

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Human!Gideon, RipFic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Rip makes a proposal, but not in the way Gideon approves of.Will she give the answer he wants?
Relationships: Gideon/Rip Hunter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ams75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/gifts).

> Inspired by the Tumblr prompt:  
A.U. where Gideon is human, Rip is off the ship, Gideon is on it, they're fighting for their lives... and Rip decides it's time to propose to her, over the comm.

Rip gave a cry as the bullet ripped into his leg. He fell forward relieved that John was close by and caught him. 

“Nice move,” John told him, helping him behind the wall as the bullets continued to fly.

“Captain?” Gideon’s voice came in his ear, “What happened? Are you okay?”

Grimacing as John pressed a wad of material against the wound and wrapping a bandage around it to try to stem the bleeding until they could get back to the ship.

“I thought we agreed you’d use my name,” Rip said softly.

He could picture her annoyed frown as she demanded, “Mr Constantine, please tell me how badly injured Captain Hunter is?”

Rip glanced at John, hoping to convey to the other man to play it down until they got back to the ship.

“He’s bleeding a lot,” John told her.

“Traitor,” Rip muttered, firing at the people still firing at them.

“But we’ll get him back to the ship and he’ll be fine.”

Rip winced as he could practically feel Gideon’s disapproval.

“Why did you lie to me, Captain,” she demanded, as he dropped his head back against the wall.

“Gideon, you’ve been human for eight months,” Rip sighed in frustration, “We have been a couple for six of those, you can actually use my name.”

“Not when you’re being idiotic,” Gideon replied sharply.

Rip grimaced, wincing at John’s horrid attempts at first aid, “If I’m so idiotic, then I guess you won’t want to marry me?”

“What?”

Rip twisted firing a few shots, “I’m asking you to marry me.”

“Now?” Gideon demanded, “You’re asking now?”

He let out a chuckle, firing again feeling his head begin to spin slightly and he realised he was losing more blood than he’d previously thought.

“Well,” Rip said, “I thought there was no time like the present.”

Gideon let out a noise of irritation, “Considering how badly you messed up your proposal to Miranda, you might have thought this time to plan it.”

“Where would the fun in that be?” Rip threw back before asking, “Are you going to give me an answer?”

“Make it back safely,” she said softly, “And I’ll tell you my answer.”

Glancing at John, who rolled his eyes, Rip grinned, “I’ll be there soon.”


	2. And The Answer Is

Rip winced as he limped back onto the ship through the portal, relieved that the medical bay was empty when he and John entered it. Sliding onto the couch, Rip slid the cuff onto his arm, closed his eyes and sighed in relief as the medical system fixed the wound in his leg. 

“Sara called down,” John’s voice came from above him, “Everything is sorted and once you’re fixed up, we’ll be heading home.”

Rip nodded, not voicing the fact that he was already home. He heard the doors and slowly opened his eyes finding Gideon standing above him.

“Do you have something to say to me?” she asked archly.

Rip looked up at her, “I’m still waiting for you to answer my question.”

She frowned at him, and as soon as Rip slid to sit up, climbed on to straddle him asking innocently, “What question was that?”

“Gideon…”

“Because whatever you said while you were bleeding is not something I am going to take seriously,” Gideon told him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Rip slid his arms around her waist pulling her close, “I was completely serious.”

“Then ask me properly.”

“You know,” John interrupted suddenly, “If there’s going to be a proposal, as Gideon’s sort of father, since my spell made her human, shouldn’t I be asked?”

“Go away, John,” they snapped in unison without looking at him.

They heard him chuckle in amusement before the sound of the doors let them know he had left them alone.

Gideon looked at Rip, relieved that he was safe, and her beloved ship had fixed him. Over the past few months, after she became human, they’d moved slowly into a relationship, getting to know one another in a new way. She had always loved him, as much as she could in her previous form but now with human emotions it was so much better.

“Ask me properly,” she told him again.

Rip smiled at her, “Gideon, you are my best friend and every day I spend with you makes my life better. Will you marry me?”

Gideon shrugged, sliding off him giving him an amused look as she left the infirmary, “I don’t think so.”

Rolling his eyes, Rip jumped off the bed and followed her along the corridor. He knew exactly what she was doing, Rip knew Gideon well and her becoming human hadn’t changed that. Reaching his room, Rip found Gideon sitting in one of the chairs simply waiting for him. She watched him walk in and smiled when Rip went down on one knee in front of her.

“Gideon,” Rip took her hand in his, “I love you, and for the record this is now the third time I’m asking, please marry me.”

With a soft smile Gideon nodded, “Yes, Rip I shall marry you.”

Kissing her Rip chuckled, “I’m really hoping you don’t have to be asked three times at the actual wedding before you say ‘I Do’.”

Wrapping her arms around him Gideon smiled, “As long as the question is asked properly the first time, there will be no need.”


	3. Special Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter of this little story.  
All based on Tumblr prompts from ams75

Gideon held onto Rip’s hand as they walked towards the small church. They’d come to Las Vegas so they could marry in a quiet ceremony away from the chaos of the team and found a nice church, with no Elvis impersonator, for their day. 

Rip was surprised that she had chosen this for their wedding. Considering how dramatic she could be at times, Rip assumed Gideon would want the big wedding with all the trimmings, with everyone they knew in attendance, but she didn’t.

He smiled at the way she was wrapped in a long black coat, hiding the dress she had made for the day. Rip was wearing what he knew was Gideon’s favourite suit.

“Are you sure about this?” Rip asked softly as they stood just outside the door.

Gideon tugged him so he was looking at her, “I have been ready for this day for a long time, my dearest Captain.”

Leaning in he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, “Me too.”

Giving a sigh of happiness Gideon squeezed his hand, “Then let’s go inside.”

With a smile, Rip opened the door for her, and they walked inside. The room was filled with light and there was a faint hint of fresh flowers in the air. A woman sat behind a reception desk with a bright smile.

“Mr Hunter,” the woman standing behind the desk greeted them, “And Miss Ryder welcome. I’m Adele and I am here to make sure your special day goes perfectly.”

Gideon smiled. 

Adele moved to her side motioning Gideon over to where all the flowers sat, “Now, we have a selection of bouquets for you to choose from.”

Rip watched Gideon instantly go to the roses. They were her favourite flowers and Adele quickly found the perfect posy for her.

“Alright, Mr Hunter,” Adele smiled, “If you can go wait at the end of the aisle, your bride will be with you in a minute.”

Turning to Gideon, Rip took a hold of her hand, “I’ll see you soon,” he smiled before touching his lips to her knuckles then slipped away.

Rip shook hands with the woman standing waiting for him when she introduced herself as Victoria.

“So,” Victoria smiled, she reminded Rip of his mother quite a bit, “Are you ready?”

Smiling he nodded, “Completely.”

With a nod from her, music began to play filling the small room. Rip turned hearing the doors open and stared at Gideon as she appeared wearing a gorgeous white wedding dress and holding a bouquet of yellow roses.

Everything around him disappeared as he watched her walk towards him, smiling sweetly with a touch of mischief in her eyes.

The moment she reached him, Gideon took his hand and breathed softly, “Make sure you do this bit right.”

Shaking his head amused they turned to Victoria. Rip didn’t hear a word she said until Victoria asked the important question.

“Rip, do you take Gideon to be your wife?”

“I do,” Rip smiled, sliding the ring onto her finger.

“Gideon,” Victoria turned to her, “Do you take Rip to be your husband?”

The mischievous grin appeared on her lips and Rip frowned, “She asked the right question, in the right way. Are you going to answer first time?”

Gideon paused for a moment before smiling, “I do.” Sliding the ring onto his finger, Gideon smirked at him.

Rip rolled his eyes at her cheeky grin while Victoria continued the ceremony. The moment the other woman pronounced them married, Gideon wrapped her arms around Rip’s neck and kissed him.

They parted and she laughed, “See what happens when you ask properly the first time?”


End file.
